Cuffed
by SincerlyChelly
Summary: Why is it so hard to tell you that I love you when you already love me more than I could ever imagine? Also my biological clock is ticking and I might want kids... *Lots of fluff*


**It's been a while since I've updated anything, so I'm pretty excited and proud of myself. I hope you all like it. The _Twilight_ universe belongs to SM. **

"I love you. I love you and I want you to know that I think it's time we make room to be more than friends… no, that sounds stupid." Today was the day, the day that I would tell Jake that I loved him. At least that's what I told myself.

"He's been waiting for this all of his life—come on Nessie, don't be a weenie." Laughter, big and glorious, booming laughter.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS UNCLE EM!"

He burst into the room, like the Greek God he was. His body was big and muscular, and towered over me. If I didn't live my whole life looking at his face, I would've been terrified, but I knew the truth; Emmett was a teddy bear and there was no one he loved more than me. "Look Baby girl, Jake is your slave. How many times do I have to tell you that? Just walk up to the darling little pooch, pat his head like so" The tips of his fingers tapped the top on my skull, "and plant one on him. Oh baby, I can see the temptation that will be written on his face."

"Mom wouldn't like it if she heard you talking like that." I retorted.

"And who is going to tell her?" As much as I wanted to smack him, I knew he was telling the truth. I wasn't five years old anymore and I wasn't about to act like it, besides he was the only one that bothered to talk to me about Jake. At least he was encouraging me, even if it was in a childish way.

"Alright, well are you going to give me some better advice or are you going to keep teasing me." I asked while checking my face in the mirror. I stretched my cheeks and looked closely. Sometimes I wished I had normal things to worry about—I wished I was 13 years old worrying about acne and greasy hair, but sadly no. I was eight years old (in human years) and had physically aged to that of a 21-year-old—my process was slowing down (as my grandfather, Carlisle had put it) and I could kiss the idea of growing old with children goodbye. _You could have a baby, but there won't be much time; your body is ready, but I'm worried about your emotional stability. You have no idea of the toll it takes to have a family._ That small bit of conversation had been bothering me for the past couple of days—luckily my mother had agreed to cover me with her shield; no questions asked.

"Just tell him. I know you think it's hard and it is, but I guarantee you he will feel the same way you do. He has loved you since the first time he saw your face, protected you before you were out of the womb, been there for whatever and has been whomever you wanted him to be. This is just one extra step, he will love you in whatever way you allow him to." For a moment, he got serious. I loved these moments where he treated me like a growing adult instead of his baby niece.

"That was deep, Em." I replied.

"Yeah, that's why your auntie gives me all the lovin'." I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my room before returning back to the mirror. Stripping off the oversized shirt I wore to bed, I pulled on a hunter green knit sweater and pair of black leggings; Jake loved the way green looked on me and today he was taking me hunting.

"Neesie! Jake's here" My mom's voice carried to my ears and my heart skipped a beat. _Jake, I love you._ I reminded myself once more before pulling on a pair of riding boots, and bounding out of my bedroom door and down the stairs.

* * *

"You ready for this?" He made my skin tingle, "Hey, you've done this a million times; why the sudden increase in heart rate?" I took a deep breath, kept my eyes closed and tried to focus. "Maybe it's just adrenaline," he concluded, "the hunt excites me sometimes too."

 _You have no idea how wrong you are._ Before I could embarrass myself any further I heard the calm pitter patter of my prey, its scent hit my nose and I shot off—I wasn't as fast as my father, but I was fast enough to know that no animal could outrun me. It didn't take long before my fingers were tangled in its fur and its life force turned into a never-ending stream down my throat. When I had drunk my fill, I lifted my head to see what my prey had been. This was the second time I had taken down a bear and I was a little excited at my feat. As a smug smile formed on my lips, something hot and wet touched the side of my face. I turned and laughed at the wolf staring me down. Nothing was more beautiful that the shade of his fur; I kissed the spot to the side of his snout—just as I had done since before I could speak full sentences and I placed my hands on the sides of his face sending a vision of the first time he had taken me to watch the sunset. If I had known any better, I could've sworn I saw his big brown eyes soften. He blew hot air out of his nose and tilted his head to the side—something Jake only did when he wanted me to ride him home. As tempting as the offer was my heart was threatening to beat out of my chest and I had to do something to get rid of my nervousness.

I arched low to the ground and positioned my legs as if I were going to run a marathon. "You ready?" I asked, with what I hoped was a dangerously sexy smirk. Jake arched low to the ground as I counted down, "Two, three, one" _Takeoff._

* * *

I held my breath as a secretly watched him. He had make the decision to change before he made it our meeting spot; I imagined that this changed happened when he came to realization that he would not win the race I initiated. He was shirtless and I was star struck.

"Nessie!" He placed his hands on his hips and looked around. "Come on Ness, you know I let you win, right?" I bit back the intention to snicker; if he focused his senses I had no doubt that he would find me, but I knew he wanted me to slip up so I stayed silent. I watched him look around for a second longer before I launched myself from the thicket of trees and came into collision with him. We both went tumbling to the ground and he let out an earthy laugh. "I saw that coming." Jake grabbed me and rolled over so that I was laying on his chest.

"Yeah right." I managed to say in between breaths. We caught each other's eyes and the back of his fingers grazed my face. He looked at me and I looked at him. _This is it._ I thought, _this is the moment._

I opened my mouth to speak and he closed his eyes, "Jake, I—

"Shhhh, don't ruin the moment." He murmured before beginning to hum. The words were stuck on my tongue begging to be released and yet I had been silenced into submission. _Do it!_ My mind screamed. _Do it now!_ I opened my mouth to speak again, but a series of howls came through the trees. Jake sighed and rolled over, he hovered over me and gave me a forehead kiss, "Gotta go… tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow." I whispered as I watched him jog off into the distance.

 **If you're feeling nice, give me feedback... yeah?**

 **-Chelly**


End file.
